It's Never Too Late
by Kaywi
Summary: Ranma has to leave on a training trip shortly after his marriage to Akane. When Akane discovers something new, how can she cope by herself? RaXAka, rated "M" for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfic and my first one in English as well. Please bear with me if you find any mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2, this is made by a fan for fans and is for fan purposes only.

**It's Never Too Late**

**Chapter One: The Training Trip**

Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome had gotten married. Now that they were eighteen, Genma and Soun decided that it was about time their dojos joined together and they forced them into matrimony. Of course, the parents did not invite the suitors this time and begged Nabiki to keep quiet. It was hard to do but after much bribery, the marriage happened. Ranma and Akane claimed that they didn't want to get married, but the parents pushed them into it. Now, the marriage was done, legal, and they could do nothing about it. They became Mr. and Mrs. Saotome.

Akane and Ranma still acted the same afterwards. They argued over the most immature things like who would sleep on which side of the bed, when they had to wake up and who did which chores. Of course, there were moments in which they got along and acted like a true married couple. But, truth be told, they were still youngsters.

Akane stirred in her sleep and then was awoken by the sunlight that was pouring through her window. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. Today was June 20th. The day her husband was leaving on a training trip. Both Soun and Genma persuaded Ranma to go on a training trip because there were many things he still needed to learn in order to protect and keep the dojo. Akane begged him to take her with him, but Ranma wouldn't allow it.

"Akane, you know that girls have no business going on trainin' trips with men. You'd just slow us down." he said with a snort. Akane gritted her teeth and punched him, sending him through the roof. This was a week ago, and Ranma and Akane hadn't spoken since.

Akane sighed. Ranma, you jerk... she thought. All I wanted was to be with you and come along... I'm a martial artist, too! She lied back down and pushed her head deeper into her pillow. Jerk. Jerk, Jerk...

Ranma was in the living room, enjoying the last breakfast he would have before his trip. Kasumi had prepared a big meal in honor of the occasion.

"Have some more flapjacks, Ranma." Kasumi said with a smile, handing a plate over to him, stacked with the small cakes.

"Don't mind if I do!" Ranma said, happily and wolfed them down in seconds. Nothing tasted better than Kasumi's cooking. He sure would miss it.

Genma stood up after he'd finished his portion. "Alright Ranma m'boy. Lets go, no time to waste. Our train ride leaves in an hour."

Ranma's eyes widened as he looked over to the clock. He hadn't realized that it was so late already. Ranma looked over to the hallway, sadly. What an idiot that tomboy is. Here I am leavin' for a while and she doesn't even come to say goodbye! All over some stupid fight, too!

"I'll be waiting outside for ya, if you don't come in five minutes I'm leavin.'" Genma said, with an annoyed look on his face.

Ranma jumped up from his sitting position on the floor and walked over to the bedroom that had the "Akane's Room" duck on it. Taped next to it was a piece of paper that said "& Ranma" he smiled at it and opened the door quietly, trying not to wake his wife. He walked over to the side of the bed and sat on the edge quietly, and leaned over to touch her cheek. "Akane..." he whispered. "You awake?"

Akane looked up at him, her big brown eyes piercing his heart. She's so beautiful... Ranma noted in his head.

"I'm leaving in a few minutes..." he whispered, clearing his throat while taking her hand in his. He moved his gaze away from hers and onto the floor. "I just wanted to say goodbye." His heart thumped wildly.

Akane was tongue-tied. She didn't know what to say. Here was her husband, leaving, and she couldn't even say goodbye. She was afraid that if she spoke, the tears would start spilling out and then she'd really embarrass herself.

Ranma sat there for a moment, awaiting her response. When she didn't respond, Ranma got angry.

"So that's how its going to be, huh?" he whispered, quietly. He stood up, anger pulsing through his veins and shot Akane a deadly look. "If you're to stuck up to say goodbye, then fine!"

Akane's eyes widened and she slapped his hand away from hers, her temper beginning to build up as well. "Just get the hell out of my face!" she screamed, pointing a finger at the door. "Get out!" She grabbed the bright purple flower pot off her desk. Nodoka had given them the beautiful pot as a wedding gift, but Akane was numb to all thoughts. She whipped it at him, he dodged it and it hit the wall, breaking it into a hundred pieces.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" he shouted, looking back as he walked out the door. "Thanks for nothin'!"

Akane ran right behind him and slammed the door shut, keeping him out. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest and her stomach felt nauseous.

She leaned against the door and folded her arms across her chest in an angry position.

Baka! Who needs him, anyway? her mind shouted, angrily. She sat onto the floor, her back against the door and waited for a few minutes. When her anger finally died down, all that was left was sadness and regret. Akane looked over at the small shards that were the remains of the beautiful flower pot. She picked the pieces up, gently, trying not to prick herself with the sharp glass. She stared at the pieces in her hand and then placed them on her dresser, gently.

Akane walked over to the door again and gripped the handle tightly as she turned the knob slowly. That idiot isn't leaving until he apologises... she thought, calmly.

Akane walked quietly down the hall and ran down the stairs into the living room. She glanced at her family and panic ran through her mind. Soun was crying and Kasumi was waving a handkerchief. Nabiki even looked a bit upset and that was definitely not normal. She ran over to them, it couldn't be too late!

"Where are they?" Akane shouted, looking around. Genma and Ranma were no where to be found.

Kasumi blotted her eyes which were filled with tears. "They left, Akane. Didn't Ranma come into your room? He wanted to say goodbye." She placed her finger on her lips. Did something happen between you two?" Kasumi said, softly.

Akane's eyes widened. It was too late. They were gone. "Something like that..." she mumbled to Kasumi and she walked over to the door, slipped on her shoes and stepped out of the house.

Soun and Kasumi shouted after her, but she ignored them. Hurry up! You have to go see him! her mind screamed at her.

Ranma had finally arrived at the train station, by himself. His father had left minutes ago. Ranma ran up from behind his father and smacked Genma in the head. "Thanks for leavin' without me pop." he said, sarcastically. Genma grinned widely.

"I tfold yo ffve mnts," he said, his mouth filled with potato chips. Ranma felt a gob of chewed chips hit his cheek. He wiped it away in disgust and grimaced at his dad.

Genma just laughed and continued munching on his bag of potato chips. He tapped his foot impatiently. "Where is that darn train? It was supposed to be here by now."

Akane ran down the street in her yellow pajamas, huffing and puffing the whole way. It was a saturday, so everyone in Nermia was probably out. A mother and son walked by Akane and the mother pulled her son into her arms.

"Be careful, honey. There are alot of strange people on the streets," she said, loud enough for Akane to hear. A blush crept across her neck and she shook it away. I don't care! her mind shouted. That jerk isn't leaving!

The red, rusty "Nerima Official Train" had finally arrived. Ranma snorted. It didn't even look like a train! It looked exactly like an over sized bus that was on train tracks. Well, what more could he expect from his broke father? Ranma gripped his luggage tighter in his hands. This was it. "Stupid, Akane..." he muttered under his breath.

Why does she have to be like that? Who knows how long I'll be on this trip... I didn't want to fight with her. His mind shouted. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, trying to contain his anger.

The train came to a halt and the wide train door opened. Genma threw his luggage over to his son and ran over to the train, pushing aside other passengers. He ran up the train steps and shouted "I call the window seat!" and ran into the train.

Ranma grumbled. Leave it to pop to act like an idiot at a time like this. he sighed, gripped his and his dads' luggage and headed for the train steps.

Akane was gasping for air, her lungs begged her to take a break but Akane's heart wouldn't let her. Almost there! her mind shouted, happily. In the distance, she could see the train still there. Akane's face shifted into a smile. Yes!

Ranma sat next to his father, who did end up getting the window seat. For once in his life, Ranma didn't care. He was to lost in his own thoughts to think about the training trip, let alone the train ride. Ranma closed his eyes as the last few passengers began to board.

Akane was seconds away from the train. Her eyes widened as the doors closed. No! her mind shouted and she leaped forward, causing her to tumble onto the ground. She'd made it, but the train had begun to move. "No, no, no!" she shouted as she banged on the floor in tears. She felt a pain in her foot, perhaps when she tripped, but she ran after the train, anyhow.

"Ranma!" she shouted loudly, tears in her eyes. "Ranma!"

Ranma's ears perked up. Did he just hear his name? The window was open a crack and he swore he heard his name come from outside. His father had already closed his eyes, ready to sleep. Ranma pushed his dad's head out of the way and pulled open the window so that it was completely open. He leaned over and stuck his entire head out the window, as he saw his wife waving her hands around and calling his name.

Akane's eyes brightened as she saw his head out the window. The train was going faster and faster, it was becoming hard to keep up. Akane waved her hands wildly, trying to say goodbye. Ranma was barley in sight as he waved back and shouted "I'll be back soon." Akane nodded and the train left, out of sight. The young girl stayed standing there until the pain in her foot was too much to bear.

Akane bit back her tears and collapsed onto the floor. Her foot hurt all the more now because of all the pressure she put on it.

"Miss... are you all right?" whispered a middle-aged man, offering her a hand. He was the only person left at this cheap train station. Akane grasped his hand, trying to stand up, but fell back down. She moaned in pain as she clutched her ankle.

"Here... I'll call a doctor." he said, getting out his cellphone.

Akane winced, rubbing her ankle where the pain was coming from. "No... its all right." she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Can you just call my family?"

"Sure..." the man said and dialed the number Akane told him. Kasumi said she would be right on her way and she would bring doctor Tofu. Akane's eyes widened at Kasumi and Tofu being together, but she just kept her mouth shut. When it was time to check her foot, she'd ask Kasumi to go make some tea and get out of the room.

The man sat next to Akane on floor. "Whats wrong?" he said to her. "You're a mess..."

"Long story..." she whispered, choking back tears.

"Well, I'm willing to hear..." he said, smiling at the teenager.

And she told him.

"Does it hurt when I touch this, Akane?" Dr. Tofu said, while touching her ankle. Akane groaned in pain, he knew the exact spot where the pain was coming from. Dr. Tofu was such a good doctor.

"I take that as a yes." he said and smiled at her. Two years ago, Akane would've been jumping for joy at a smile from the doctor she used to be in love with. Now, she had no more feelings for him. He was just a friend.

"Akane..." the doctor began saying with a big grin on his face, until the door opened.

Kasumi walked in holding a pot of tea. Akane jerked away from the doctor. She didn't want to loose her foot. "Phone me later with the results, Dr. Tofu..." she said, trying to resist the urge to laugh. She knew the doctor was head over heels in love with Kasumi. Every time he saw her his glasses would fog up and he would do absolutely crazy things. As the neighbors would say, "A checkup could cost you your life! And he's normally such a good doctor."

Akane decided to leave Dr. Tofu and Kasumi alone for a while, so she grabbed some crutches to help her get home. She hopped down the street and then she saw Ryoga for the first time since the wedding.

"Akane?" Ryoga whispered when she caught his eye. Then he spotted her crutches. "Akane!" he shouted and ran over to her. "What happened? Are you all right?" he panicked, overreacting.

Akane smiled at him. "No, I'm fine... I just hurt my foot earlier."

"Oh, well can I help you with anything?"

She shook her head. Ryoga looked down and spotted a diamond wedding ring on her delicate finger. Sadness filled his eyes. He had always loved this girl, more than anything in the world and he'd lost her to his worst enemy, Ranma Saotome. Deep in his heart, he wished he could have her... but he knew the chances were extremely slim.

Yet not impossible.

He cracked his knuckles. "Where is that Ranma, leaving you all by yourself while you're hurt?!" The last thing the love lost boy would do was let Ranma mistreat Akane.

Misery washed over her, remembering what had happened earlier that day. She didn't want Ryoga to see that she was upset. "He's just on a training trip!" Akane said, cheerily, faking happiness. "He'll be back soon!"

Ryoga, however, did notice. His eyes widened at the poor girl. "Alright..." he whispered."Remember Akane, if you ever need anything..." his face turned away, blushing. "I'll be here."

Akane nodded at the boy, waved and hopped in the direction of her house. All Ryoga could do was stop and stare. He wanted to reach out, embrace her and tell her all the feelings that dwelled in his heart, but he couldn't. The boy walked away, planning to go on a training trip as well, until an old lady splashed him with cold water, turning him into his little black pig form.

"Bwee..." the pig groaned.

Akane kicked off her shoes and jumped into the house. She walked upstairs with her crutches, carefully, trying not to trip. She had to walk by Ranma's old room in order to get to hers. When she glanced at the empty room a sharp pain filled her chest. Akane slammed the door to the room shut and tears began to well up in her eyes. She hopped over to her room as fast as she could and toppled onto the bed.

Damn it, Ranma... she thought to herself. Why did you have to leave? Especially so close after our wedding! We never had a chance to be together. Her eyelids shifted down. I never got to tell you how I really felt... our parents pushed us into the marriage... they forced us to sign our names on the wedding certificate...

Akane's stomach tossed and turned again like it did that morning. This time, however, she couldn't resist the pressure and limped over to the bathroom as fast as she could. She flung open the toilet seat and threw up. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and paused for a few seconds, taking some deep breaths. Her stomach gurgled and she felt horrible. Akane reached up to her forehead. It isn't warm... she thought. Hm... maybe it's something I ate... Then Akane realized that she hadn't eaten anything the whole day, but she wasn't hungry.

The phone rang and Akane jumped. "Nabiki!" she groaned, hoping her sister was home. "Can you get it?" She slumped back onto the toilet nauseously.

After about the third or fourth ring, she realized perhaps her sister wasn't home and limped over to the phone. This time, her limping was even worse because she was clutching her stomach.

"Hello..." Akane moaned into the phone.

"Wow... Akane, you don't sound so good..." the voice said.

Akane's eyes lit up at the voice. "Dr.Tofu! Oh... sorry. Yeah, I'm worse... Its not just my foot anymore, now my stomach hurts and I feel really dizzy..."

"Did you feel sick this morning as well?" the doctor chirped into the phone, happily. What is his problem? Akane thought, angrily. Here she was moody, sick and depressed and the doctor was happy!

"Yes, I did..." she groaned again, rubbing her stomach to try and keep the acid down.

"Akane..." the doctor said. Akane could practically hear him smiling on the other line.

"Yes?" she spat, with a little more anger than expected.

"You're pregnant."

Akane's mouth flew wide open, shocked. She dropped the phone.

"Hello? Akane? Hello..." said the voice from the phone on the floor.

Akane felt dizzy. She reached down and picked up the black cordless. "Yes, doctor... I'm here... sorry but I'm not following you..."

"You're pregnant, Akane. No doubt about it! You and Ranma are going to have your selves your own little baby girl or boy!"

**A/N:** A bit short, I know... this is just so I could get myself started! I hope you all liked it, please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, this fanfiction is for fan purposes ONLY.

This is my first fanfic and its my first time writing in English, so please be gentle on your reviews. Thank you for all the reviews you've all given me so far!

Warning: _Slight_ lime below in italics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Two:**

Akane had finally hung up with the doctor after a long talk about pregnancy. She "mmhmed" her way through the conversation, not really concentrating on what he was saying. After their final goodbyes, Akane collapsed onto the floor. She clutched her stomach lightly, her mind in a daze. How did all this happen? She thought. We'd only slept with each other once... A deep blush filled her cheeks when she remembered their wedding night.

_Akane and Ranma walked into the bedroom, still dressed in wedding attire. Akane looked down at her wedding dress. The dress was white, as most wedding dresses were and it swept over her body, hugging and emphasizing every curve.The dress was very pretty and it was covered in little white beaded flowers. It had taken months to purchase it, due to the family's money problem, but after Nodoka had handed over the last of the money a week before the wedding, Akane could buy it. Akane looked over at Ranma, her new husband, and she tried to catch his gaze. When she finally did, her mouth went dry. _

_Ranma reached a hand behind his head and scratched. Akane knew that was the gesture Ranma always did when he was nervous. "So... married... huh?" he said._

_"Y-yeah..." Akane said, while clutching her fists together, a blush beginning to spread across her cheeks. "Ranma..." Akane whispered, her gaze onto the floor. "I'm sorry..."_

_  
Ranma's eyes widened. "W-what? Why are you apologizing, Akane?"_

_  
Tears began to fill her eyes. "You must hate having me as your new wife. I mean you said it yourself... I'm clumsy, flat-chested..."_

_Ranma couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Akane..." he whispered and reached over so that both his hands rested gently on her shoulders. "Look at me..."_

_She bit her lip as a few tears began to dribble down her cheeks and she started to sniff. She didn't answer him._

_Ranma stared at her in disbelief. How the hell could she think that? He thought. Well, some of it is my fault but..._

_A bit of anger began to flood through Ranma's veins. "Look at me," he said, more firmly this time and put his index finger on the bottom of her chin, forcing her eyes up at him. His voice and gaze softened._

_"S-sometimes I s-say things that I don't... I don't really..." He looked over to his side, tryign to find the right words.._

_"Its okay, Ranma..." Akane sniffed. "I understand what you're trying to say." she tried to break away from his grasp, but he just held onto her tighter._

_"No, you don't, Akane." he said. "I... I forgot to tell you..." His blush turned deeper red and he let out a breath. "You really did look cute in your wedding dress today..." _

_Akane's eyes widened and she smiled softly at the shy boy. "Thank you, Ranma... that means a lot to me."_

_"Akane..." Ranma said softly and he leaned down. Akane swallowed, knowing exactly what he was trying to do. She fluttered her eyes closed and he pressed his lips onto hers. The kiss was perfect, it wasn't shy and embarrassed like their first wedding kiss, this one was real and private._

_Akane felt Ranma's tongue snake out to meet hers, she parted her lips, allowing entrance and brought her own tongue out. As the kiss became more and more heated and passionate, Akane wrapped her arms around Ranma's neck as he put his hands around her waist. _

_Akane moaned into the kiss and she felt Ranma smile against her. He loved hearing her respond to him. After a few seconds, both of them reluctantly broke the kiss for air. Akane took some deep breaths as she released her hands from around Ranma's neck and wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. She looked up at him, her breathing still ragged. _

_"W-wow..." Akane whispered._

_"Yeah," Ranma replied, his hands still around her waist. He pulled her close to him so he could hug her, slightly. He brushed her bangs away from her forehead and Akane reached up to plant a soft kiss onto his lips again. Ranma groaned within the kiss as she tilted her head to the side to allow his lips better access. He felt a shot of desire run through him. All his denied feelings were coming out now after all this time of holding them in and he was having trouble holding back. He ran his hands up her sides and reached up so that his hands rested just under her breasts. Akane moaned into the kiss and Ranma grinned, hearing her respond to him was really driving his desire crazy. Ranma reached up a little higher, hesitantly, and his hands rested lightly on top of her breasts._

_"Are you sure about this...?" he whispered in her ear, not sure if he could back out now._

_In the back of Akane's mind she felt like this was too soon, too fast. She looked up into his eyes which were alight with desire, his voice husky and his breath ragged. Her heart skipped a beat._

_"Yes..." she whispered with finality and he put his hands behind her, without words, and began to unzip her wedding dress..._

Akane shook her head, a deep blush filling her cheeks. Some girls got pregnant on their first times and obviously Akane was one of them. She lightly pressed one hand against her womb. This little thing, this little _cell_, was a part of her and Ranma. The thought made her smile.

But how will I tell the others? Akane thought. What would they all think? She thought about Kasumi claiming that they were too young, Nabiki laughing and taking pictures of her pregnant figure and selling them to everyone and her father crying tears of happiness because they would have a heir.

Oh, gag me... she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks passed by without Ranma and Genma. As the days went on, Akane became more and more anxious to see him come back. She really missed him... even if she wouldn't admit it. However, for the rest of the Tendos the day was going by like normal. The family sat together to eat their dinner, as usual.

"Akane, would you like some more rice?" Kasumi said, smiling at her younger sister. Kasumi had prepared such a big meal. The pot was still filled with food and the family was well full.

"No thank you, Kasumi." Akane said. She remembered how Ranma and his father used to eat most of the food. No wonder it was still filled. The space next to her felt oddly empty, for Ranma always sat next to her. **Always**. It wasn't like he did it on purpose or anything, it was just habit. Akane, secretly, always liked feeling his leg pressed next to hers. It made her feel safe, comfortable... She hated the empty feeling that she was feeling now.

Soun sipped his tea. "Nice day, isn't it?" he mumbled.

"That reminds me..." Nabiki said while turning to her younger sister. "You're foot is all better now, isn't it?"

Akane needed to tell her family about her pregnancy. The lump under her belly was beginning to show little by little each day. She was tierd of wearing loose clothing and trying to hide it. Enough was enough.

Akane swallowed the lump in her throat. "My foot is fine but... there's s-something else..." she said. "Something e-else I need... I need to tell you. Dad... I'm-"

She was interrupted by a voice screaming her name from the other room. "Akane! Let me rest my head in your sweet bossom!"

Akane groaned as she saw Happosai enter the room and latch onto her chest. She raised her arm and sent her elbow plowing right into his face. The lecherous old man fell, face down onto the floor.

Happosai sat up, tears in his eyes. "How could you do that to a little old man! Ranma-chan isn't here anymore so I need some more loving from you, Akane!" he sniffed. Akane just rolled her eyes and sat up, picking up her dinner bowls. She wasn't hungry anymore.

"You know, the house IS oddly quiet without those two..." Kasumi said, quietly and Akane stiffened. She clenched her fists and turned to face her sister. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"I'm going to go take a bath..." she mumbled, turned her face, and walked out of the room as fast as she possibly could.

"What is up with her?" Nabiki grimaced.

"She misses her husband, that's all." Soun said, calmly.

"Oh my..." Kasumi said, sadly. "When did the Saotomes say they were coming back, again?"

"Soon. Maybe a week or two." Soun replied and sat up, picking up his own bowls. "Thank you for the lovely dinner, Kasumi."

"Your welcome, father." She smiled at him and began clearing the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akane soaked in the bathtub, eyes closed and arms wrapped around her knees. She glanced at her belly for the seventh time that day. She could've sworn it had gotten bigger. In only a few months, she would have herself a little baby.

"Hopefully Ranma will be back before school starts," she mumbled to herself. Her and Ranma wouldn't be able to attend the same school due to her high grades and his poor ones. Akane still didn't pick a school yet, but she was accepted into many. School was starting again in only two short months so she'd need to pick one already. She sighed and poked the bar of soap with her bare toe, causing it to fall into the warm bath water.

She really wanted to tell her family about her new found pregnancy, but Happosai interrupted and she didn't want him hearing. Akane frowned and wondered how Shampoo, Ryoga, Kuno, Kodachi and Ukyo would react. Shampoo and Ukyo were horrifyingly upset when Nabiki told them Ranma left. They had been more clingy ever since they got married, Shampoo even tried to kiss him a few times. Anger began to wash over her. He was a married man! How _dare_they! Didn't they know when to give up? Then again, Kuno and Gosunkugi didn't give up on her yet, either. Tears began to fill her eyes. When was this chaos going to end? When would Ranma and her finally actually settle down and tell everyone to just... bug off?

Akane scrubbed her body and washed her hair with her favorite vanilla scented shampoo. Ranma even told her he loved the smell of it. She rose from the bathtub, slipped on her fuzzy pink robe and wrapped her short blue hair in a white towel. When she opened the door, she noticed her fuzzy yellow and pink polka-dotted slippers and slipped them on. They were a bit worn out and damp, but she liked them. Akane padded down the hallway, a slight limp to her walk, and entered her room. She slammed the door behind her and the "Akane" duck shook due to the sudden pressure.

Akane collapsed onto her bed and placed her head softly on her pillow. She glanced at the clock and it read 7:30. Akane heard small, tiny footsteps clunking down the hallway. She sat up and glanced over to her door and she saw a small black pig wearing a yellow and black striped bandana jump into her room.

"P-chan!" she squealed as he jumped into her arms. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while!" she snuggled the soft, little pig and kissed him on top of his nose. She relaxed and fell back down onto her pillow, raising the little pig so she was holding him up. Her spirits felt suddenly much brighter due to this little piggy. He always made her feel better, even when she was down in the dumps. The small piglet seemed to _understand_her and comfort her in her hour of need... like he was human or something. She giggled to herself at the thought.

Akane yawned and placed her hand against her mouth. She'd barley gotten much sleep the night before, due to her stomach aches which were clearly answered now. She pressed the pig against her chest and cuddled him under her chin. Akane could've _sworn_she saw the pig blush slightly. She'd visit Dr. Tofu later, but now she needed a nap. Akane fell asleep in less than five seconds with her pet pig cradled in her arms.

Ryoga blushed madly. He was Akane's little "P-chan" due to a Jusenkyo curse. Many times he thought that he should tell her and then admit his feelings, but every time he feels that it was just better this way. Akane pressed Ryoga closer to her and he squeaked.

"Ranma..." Akane mumbled and then cuddled the pig closer to her. Ryoga knew very well that Akane was dreaming about Ranma, not him. He resisted the urge to growl. Ranma didn't deserve Akane. That stuck up, insensitive Casanova didn't deserve such a kind and gentle soul like Akane. He wished he could go back in time and change everything so that he would've admitted his feelings _before_ the stupid wedding.

Ryoga tried to release himself from Akane's grasp and after an hour or two he finally did. The pig boy crept quietly across the girl's room and he ran into the bathroom, splashing hot water on himself. Ryoga remembered leaving a set of clothes at the Tendo house a long time ago, just in case of this situation happened. They were exactly where he left them, at the bottom of the clothing hamper. He slipped them on and casually walked into Akane's room, pretending that he'd just arrived. The sound of his feet seemed to wake Akane because she slowly opened her eyes.

"Ranma...?" Akane whispered, her vision not cleared yet. When she blinked a few times, she'd realized that it was Ryoga, not Ranma.

"Oh, Ryoga... Hello!" Akane said while smiling at the boy. She looked down and realized she was still dressed in only a robe and blushed, covering herself with her hands.

"Excuse me for a second..." she mumbled, grabbed herself a pink summer dress that was a bit big on her so it didn't show her belly and walked into the bathroom, slipping it on.

"Sorry about that..." she said, calmly. She'd realized that she was extremely hungry, even after dinner. Her stomach growled loud enough for even Ryoga to hear it.

"Akane-san, are you hungry?"

"Just a bit... I'm going to Dr. Tofu's place, he told me to come and check on my foot. I'll grab something to eat after. Want to come?"

"S-sure... Akane..." Ryoga said, while blushing. He wasn't used to girls asking him anywhere, even on a simple bite to eat.

Akane grabbed a small purse that contained money and walked down the hallway and down the stairs into the Tendo living room. "Kasumi, Dad, Nabiki... I'm going to Dr. Tofu's." Akane shouted so everyone could hear. She slipped on her shoes and walked out, walking alongside Ryoga. She could've sworn she felt Ryoga's hand brush against hers and she flinched. She moved her hand away, casually, pretending to check something in her purse. She felt a bit uncomfortable about Ryoga's presence now.

"There's Tofu's clinic," Akane said, trying to hide her relief. When she approached the door, she heard two familiar voices. Voices that she wished she would never hear again.

"Get back here, ya hussy!" Ukyo shouted, while chasing after Shampoo. Shampoo threw her batons behind her, almost hitting Ukyo until she ducked. Ukyo got her spatula ready until she saw Akane Tendo walking with Ryoga.

"Akane?" Ukyo shouted and ran over to her. Shampoo stopped in her tracks as well. "Is that you?"

Shampoo wouldn't even say hello. She glanced from Ryoga to Akane and did that several more times. "Akane, you on date with Ryoga?" she said with hope in her voice.

Ryoga blushed. "Well..."

"No, Shampoo." Akane said, glaring a little at the Chinese girl. "We most definitely are not on a date. I'm married, remember?"

Shampoo huffed and turned her face away from Akane. "Ranma be Shampoo's groom, not violent girl."

"What are you talking about?!" Ukyo screamed, reaching for her spatula. "Ranma-honey was engaged to me first!"

Akane's eyes widened. "Guys!" she shouted, not believeing what he was hearing. "He... h-he's m-married..." she said, with less anger than she'd hoped.

"Stay out of this!" both the girls said, while glaring at Akane. Ukyo glanced beside her and saw a little old lady watering her plants. She was Tofu's next-door neighbor. She smirked as she saw the hose and reached out for it.

"Ranma can't marry a cat, can he, Shampoo?" Ukyo said while reaching out to grab the hose away from the old lady.

"N-no Ukyo..." Shampoo began, while holding her hands out. "You play dirty!" before Shampoo could utter another word the water splashed everywhere. Ukyo had no idea how powerful the hose was and it didn't only Shampoo, but Akane and Ryoga as well.

Akane closed her eyes and brushed the water away from her bangs. "What was that for?!" she shouted at Ukyo. Behind her, she heard the small pitter patter of footsteps, trying to make their escape. Akane glanced beside her and saw... P-chan running away.

Akane's eyes widened. "P-chan...? Wh-what are you doing here?" the pig stopped in his tracks. He closed his eyes, waitign for her to realize just who he was.

Akane swallowed. "Wh-wheres Ryoga... P-chan...?" she said, while blinking a few times. She heard the sound of muffled laughter and she turned around, watching Ukyo and Shampoo release their hands from their mouths and burst out into laughter. Shampoo was laughing so hard, she was practically on the floor.

"Whats so... funny?" Akane said while squinting her eyes. She looked at the drenched P-chan and sudden realization hit her. Her eyes went blank.

Ryoga was... P-chan.

"Ryoga?" Akane whispered, quietly, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Its.. you isn't it? You're..." she burst out into tears. "P-Chan!"

Ukyo and Shampoo's laughter died down, however it was still audible. Akane fell to the floor. This wasn't happening. This... this isn't possible... her mind shouted at her. "How could you?!" she shouted at the pig. A few pedestrians looked at her, thinking she was a crazy girl. She didn't care. Nothing could embarrass her more than now.

She whipped her face over to the two girls. "You... you both knew, didn't you?!" she shouted at them, her voice choked up from the tears. "HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU HIDE THIS FROM ME?! WHO ELSE KNEW?!" she shouted, pounding on the floor with her fist.

Shampoo and Ukyo just stood there, baffled from the obvious pain in her voice.

"Everyone knew... didn't they?" she said, quietly. "Nabiki... dad... Kasumi..." her eyes went blank. "...Ranma."

Ryoga returned from inside Tofu's clinic, he'd poured hot water on himself to turn him back into human. "Akane..." he whispered, on the verge of tears as well.

She whipped her gaze over to him, anger in her eyes. "Ryoga... I thought we were friends!" she shouted at him. She looked back over to Shampoo and Ukyo. "I... I... how... how could you..." she whispered. "Ranma... how could he...?"

She stood up, not taking her eyes off the ground and began to walk away from them.

"Akane-san..." Ryoga whispered, walking over to the girl, placing his hands on her arms. "I... I love you." She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy from tears.

She slapped his hands away from her arms. "Don't you ever talk to me again. I _hate _you, I HATE YOU ALL!" she screamed and ran away, not looking back.

Ryoga stood there, baffled. This wasn't how he wanted it to happen at all. Ukyo and Shampoo were even speechless.

Akane ran right into her house and flung straight up the stairs, not bothering to take off her shoes.

"Akane?" Kasumi shouted from inside the kitchen. "Akane, are you all right?" she called.

Akane didn't answer her. She ran over to her closet, got out her suitcase and grabbed whatever clothes she could find. Tears continued to stream down her face. She didn't want to stay in a place where everyone lied to her. She needed a break. If THIS was a lie, what else was?

She threw the clothes into the suitcase and grabbed whatever else. She ran over to her vanity, flung it open and grabbed her hair brush, accessories and toiletries. On her vanity was a picture of her and Ranma, smiling on her wedding day. Both anguish and pain shot through her.

He lied to me. She thought. He knew that... boy was committing adultery to me and he let him. He let another man do that to me! She gritted her teeth. That man slept in bed with me, saw me naked... I told him my deepest secrets. Everyone in Nerima knew, but me! She gripped the picture in her hands and whipped it at the wall, breaking the frame into hundreds of pieces. "I HATE YOU, RANMA!" she shouted, grabbed her suitcase and ran out the door leaving the picture between the broken pieces of glass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma 1/2, this is for fan purposes only. Made by a fan, for fans.

Thank you for all the reviews I've recieved so far! They mean the world to me, especially because this is my first fanfic.

**It's Never Too Late**

**Chapter Three**

The city bus pulled up to the "Maison Ichigo" hotel. Akane Tendo gripped her luggage in her hands and walked out of the bus. The whole bus ride was uncomfortable, due to the slim man who sat next to her and kept shooting her sultry looks. Thankfully, she finally arrived at the hotel. Akane wanted to leave Nerima, but she had very little money to work with. So, she decided to _pretend_ to leave but get as far away from the others as possible. They'd all lied to her. They let her so-called "P-chan" do whatever he wanted and they didn't care. This had been happening for _years_ and they didn't care! Ranma didn't care...

A single tear rolled down the young girls' cheek as she stepped off the bus. Before she knew it, she felt a strong grip on her wrist. It was the man who had sat next to her on the bus. She was able to get a good look at him for the first time. He had sleek black hair that was spiked on top of his head and he was wearing a thin black shirt with jeans. The shirt emphesized his muscular chest. Akane tried not to stare.

"Hi there, I'm Hikaru. Need some help with your luggage?" he said, still smiling at her.

"No thank you." Akane said and released his grip, however strong, and began to walk away. The boy ran after her.

"Hey! Wait up," Hikaru called after Akane. "What's your name?"

"Akane," Akane said, turning around. "Akane Tendo."

"That's a pretty name." Hikaru said, while smiling. "Could I at least walk you into the hotel? I live here, so I could help you get around."

Akane sighed as she saw the boy give her a desperate look. "Alright, fine." Hikaru and Akane walked into the hotel, side by side.

"Sooo... Akane... you got a boyfriend?" he said, flashing her a toothy grin.

"Actually..." Akane said, while blushing. "I'm married." she fiddled with her diamond wedding ring.

"Married?" Hikaru said, his eyes widening. "Wow... I thought you were only around eighteen or nineteen."

"I am."

"Wow, you got hitched pretty young, eh?"

"Yeah... could we please... not talk about this?"

"Hm? A-alright." Hikaru walked over to the regestration desk and tapped the blonde-haired lady on the shoulder. "Hey, Sakura, my friend Akane wants a room here."  
The girl turned around and smiled at Akane. She was very pretty and wore a lime green blouse. "Hello, Akane. Welcome to Maison Ichigo." The girl asked Akane a few more hotel-related questions and typed some things on her computer. When she was done, she handed Akane a key labeled "Room 55".

"Alright, you're all set." she smiled. "Go and make yourself at home."

"Thank you." Akane said, flashing her a smile of her own._ What lovely service_, she thought. She turned to walk away and Hikaru chased after her.

"Okay! Room 55 is right on the second floor. I'm in room 42, which is on the same floor... can I... walk you to your room?" he said.

"Sure," Akane said and the two walked into the elevator. Hikaru pressed the button "2" and the doors closed.

"So, where's your hubby? You two get in a fight or somethin'? I noticed you were a bit upset on the bus."

Akane flinched at the boys' words.

"Ack! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I forgot, you don't want to talk about it. I forg-"

"No, no... its alright." Akane said, interrupting Hikaru. "Well, he's gone right now... on a trip, but he'll be back soon."

"Oh," Hikaru said and they walked down the hall, over to Akane's room.

"Well, room 55. If you want anything, I'm right down the hall." Hikaru said.

"Thank you very much, Hikaru." Akane replied and unlocked her door with her new key. The door swung open and Akane marveled at the sight. Her room was beautiful!

"Wow!" Akane gasped. The room wasn't even fit to be called a room. It was the size of five normal hotel rooms put together. It had a built-in kitchen, bathroom and king-sized bed. In the corner of the room Akane even noticed there was a little bubbling jacuzzi.

_This place must be five star,_ Akane thought. _I can't pay for this! Jeez... and here I thought I had enough money to stay here for a month or two until I could find myself a summer job. I don't even think I have enough money for two weeks..._

Akane sighed and sat down on one of her leather sofas. She was exhausted and upset. Even though Hikaru had flirted with her, she was glad to have met him. She didn't have any friends around downtown Nerima, so she'd need to make some.

After a few moments, Akane was lost in deep thought again. She'd been doing that alot lately._ I thought Ryoga was my friend, _she thought. Even though Shampoo obviously didn't like her, Ukyo was more or less one of her friends._ How could they? But, among all... how could Ranma? _A deep sorrow filled her. _I can't live like this! _Her mind shouted. _Right now I bet they're all glad. Every single one of them. _Then sudden realization hit her.

Kasumi would probably be looking for her right now. Akane bit her lip, thinking about her eldest sister. But did Kasumi know? She doubted it. Kasumi wasn't one to keep such a foul secret like that. She was all about honor and "waiting until marrige."

Akane felt bad for her sister. Among everyone, she knew her sister deeply loved her and would be upset due to her disappearence. Akane glanced over at the shiny, silver phone. Her fingers itched over, wanting to pick it up. After a few moments, guilt pushed her and she picked up the cordless.

She typed in her home phone number and the phone rang for a few seconds until, thankfully, Kasumi picked up.

"Hello, Tendo residence." Kasumi said, her sadness obvious due to her voice.

"H-hi... Kasumi?" Akane whispered in the phone although clearly no one was around.

"Akane!" Kasumi shouted. "Akane where are you?!"

"Shhh!" Akane whispered into the phone. "Be quiet! I don't want anyone to know where I am."

"I'm sorry. But, Akane, we're all worried sick! Where did you go? You packed your clothes and everything."

"I know... Kasumi I'm sorry... but I just couldn't stay at home any longer."

"Why?"

"Long story..."

"I'm here to listen. Father and Nabiki are out looking for you."

Akane's heart lurched. "I found something out... do you remember my little pet pig... P-chan...?"

"Yes, what about him?"

"Well... h-he's..." Akane's voice choked from tears. "Ryoga. It's a Jusenkyo curse."

Kasumi gasped softly into the phone. "Oh, Akane... I'm... I'm sorry."

"Everyone knew, too, Kasumi. They knew and they didn't tell me!"

"Oh, my..."

"Yeah,"

"Akane, where are you right now?"

"I'm at a hotel in downtown Nerima. Kasumi, I'm not coming back right now... I just need some... some space. But I promise I'll call you sometimes... remember this phone number and pick up whenever I call, okay?"

"But, Akane, father-"

"Don't tell dad!" Akane grumbled. "Don't tell ANYONE. Please, Kasumi. Promise me."

"A-alright... I promise, Akane... do you need anything?"

"No... I don't... thank you, Kasumi."

"Okay, bye, Akane. Take care..."

"Bye..."

Akane clicked the "off" button on the phone. She sighed a sigh of relief. She felt so much better now that her sister was off her chest. Her stomach grumbled. She was starving, even though it was very late at night.

Akane walked over to the kitchen to fix herself up a snack. Due to her pregnancy, she was getting hungry alot more easily lately. She opened the fridge and found it _stocked _with food. She reached out and grabbed herself some fresh fruit and a glass of milk. When she finished eating, she decided to turn in for sleep.

The bed in the hotel was soft. _Extremely_ soft. However, it didn't replace her bed and Akane had trouble sleeping.

The young girl closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She tossed and turned all night until finally at about three in the morning, she was able to fall asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sunlight flooded through the window of her room and Akane squinted. She yawned, stretched and glanced at the time. It read 11:30. _11:30?! _Akane blinked. It was late! _Very_ late! The girl jumped out of bed, so quick that she tangled in her bedsheets, and she fell to the ground.

Akane moaned on the ground and stood up, feeling a tender spot on her leg. It would probably be blue or black in a day or two, she groaned. Akane pulled off her pajamas and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. She haden't gone on her morning run in a few days, it'd do her some good. She grabbed her sweatband and walked out the door.

She'd walked out the door so suddenly that she didn't realize Hikaru was walking down the hall as well. They collided into each other and if it wasn't for Hikaru's strength, they would've fallen to the ground. He steadied her.

"Well, isn't that an odd way of saying good morning?" he smirked, looking down at her. She laughed it off.

"I'm just going on a little jog, I haven't been in this area of Nerima in a while."

"Need some company?"

"Um..." Akane hesitated. "No thanks... I like to... jog... alone." She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but the last thing Akane wanted was Hikaru getting too comfortable with her.

"Alright, well... have fun!" he smiled and Akane walked away from him, trying not to catch his eye contact.

Akane's jog was very refreshing. She had only gone a short distance and yet she'd seen quite a few stores and restaurants. She happily noticed that on one of the doors to a food place were the words "waitreses- help wanted". She decided to check the place out, and walked in.

The restaurant was packed with people. It was quite big, but simple. It looked more like a burger place that people would just grab there food and go. Akane walked over to the register, which was packed also, and noticed the cashiers were very pretty.

"Hello!" said the woman at the cash. Akane noticed the woman wore a badge which said the word MANAGER on it.

"Hi. I'm looking for a job and I noticed that you needed some workers so I thought I'd-"

"You're hired." the girl said, looking at Akane from head to toe.

"Huh?" Akane said, her eyes widening with disbelief. She didn't even ask for a resume.

"You start tomorrow at five sharp." the girl walked over to the back room and grabbed a uniform. She threw it at Akane.

"Thank... thank you?" Akane said, quizzicly, still in disbelief. She grabbed the uniform and walked towards the door. She noticed all the men had their eyes on her as she exited the restaurant. Akane had the decancy to blush.

Akane wiped some sweat off her forehead and decided to shake her embarassment off. _At least I landed a job, right?_ Akane thought as she ran her way back to the hotel.

Akane walked through the doors and noticed Hikaru standing at the front of the cash, obviously flirting with Sakura.

"Hey, how was your jog?" he said, turning his face away from Sakura. Akane noticed a lipstick kiss on his cheek. She giggled to herself.

"Oh, fine. I got myself a job." she said, proudly.

"Oh, sweet. Already? Where?"

"Um... I think the place was called Cafe Momiji."

Hikaru chuckled out loud and glanced at the uniform in her hands. "Well, now I see why you got the job. I should stop by sometime if you'll be wearing that uniform." he winked at her.

Akane blushed bright red and glared at the boy as she ran up the stairs, back to her room. _Another lady killer... _Akane groaned to herself. The clock read 1:30. She'd missed breakfast, but she was starving for lunch.

Akane decided to order room service. Since the marriage, Akane gave in and realized her cooking would definitaly need some work. Until she could master it, take out was definitaly an option.

She dialed a few numbers on her phone and ordered some rice and eel teriyaki with some soba noodles on the side. While she waited for her food, she flicked on the television and decided to watch for a little while. After ten minutes, she heard a knock on her door.

"Room service!" a woman called and Akane opened the door. The slender, brown-haired woman walked in holding her tray of food. "Enjoy," she said, grinning widely at Akane. She bowed respectfully and left.

Akane chewed her food, slowly while watching a soap opera on television. The food was good, but nothing could ever beat Kasumi's cooking. Akane sighed. She sure would miss it...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two weeks passed by and the hotel was becomming more and more like home to Akane. At the end of the first week staying at the hotel, she was in dept. Even with the money she saved and her work money, she wasn't able to pay everyhing off. Thankfully, Kasumi was able to help her.

_"You sure, Kasumi? I don't want to ask you for money!"_

"It's no trouble, Akane. Since you and the Saotomes aren't here anyomore, I can save alot of money on groceries. I can chip in some money."

"Th-thank you, Kasumi..."

Afterwards, the same routine happened every day: Akane would jog every morning with Hikaru (she gave in to him, after his many attempts to go with her) and then she would have lunch. After, she would do whatever until four-thirty and she would eat dinner. After dinner, she would make her way over to Cafe Momiji and begin her shift. She would work until nine and then she would catch up on some reading and training in a near-by dojo until bedtime. She would be pretty busy all day long, but bed time was the time she dreaded the most. It was the time where all her memories and sorrows flooded back in. Akane would find herself unable to sleep until three in the morning at times. Ranma still didn't return from his trip.

"He..." Akane's heart lurched on the phone. "Is he back yet?" Akane said, quietly.

"No... he's not..." Kasumi said. "I'm starting to worry, he was supposed to be back a week ago."

"Who cares, anyway!" Akane snapped into the phone. "I don't need him! I can take care of my baby on my own!" she shouted.

"Baby? What baby?"

Akane gulped and her heart jumped in her chest. She spilled her secret by accedint! "K-k-kasumi... I... I'm... I'm p-pregnant."

"What? Akane! Why didn't you tell me?" she said, happily. "You're much to young to be a mother, though..."

"Kasumi... I... I'll be fine..."

"Oops... father is home. Goodbye, Akane."

"Bye, bye, Kasumi." Akane sighed.

"That jerk..." Akane whispered to herself and walked out of her room.

Many more weeks passed by and Ranma still haden't come back from his trip. Akane's pregnancy was quite revealing now and she had to confess to all of her new friends at the hotel. They weren't judgemental at all, but very supportive. The baby was so developed that now the sex could be revealed. Akane was very happy to know that her baby was going to be a girl! She also kept in touch with Kasumi every day, whenever her father was at work. Every single day Akane would ask if Ranma had arrived yet, and Kasumi would always say no. Every time Akane would ask, that inch of hope would grow smaller and smaller. She cried herself to sleep every night, in both worry and frustration.

"Akane... I got some news about Ranma." Kasumi said one day.

"Is he home?!" Akane said, trying to hide her eager hapiness.

"No... Akane... after you left us both Ukyo and Shampoo left to go look for Ranma."

"What...?"

"Yes, I just found out. Shampoo... she found him."

"Wh-what...?" Akane said, her throat dry.

"I heard that she found him somewhere in Okinawa."

_He was with Shampoo?_ Akane's mind shouted with disbelief. In Okinawa?! That was one of the most popular tropical date spots in Japan. A minute passed by and Akane didn't say a word. Her voice just went completely mute.

"Akane? Are you there? Akane...?" Two more moments passed by and Akane slammed the phone shut, not replying to Kasumi.

All the sadness that had built up was now coming out. She collapsed to the floor in sobs, her heart aching.

"That... THAT JERK!" she screamed into the empty room. Akane had the urge to throw something, but she didn't want to break anything in the room. He had caused her so much pain after all this time. He lied to her about Ryoga and now he was cheating on her with Shampoo! Akane never, ever admitted it but...

She loved him.

She loved him and he hurt her. It felt like a thousand knives stabbing into her. He'd caused her so much pain. Akane cried out in pain once again and she heard someone banging on her door.

"Akane?" Hikaru called. "Akane, are you okay? Open the door!"

"Go away!" she shouted, her voice barley audible due to the tears.

"If you don't open the door... I'm coming in!" he shouted.

"I said GO AWAY!" she screamed and threw a pillow at the door. Hikaru was speechless. She was really hurt.

Akane had never felt such pain in her life. She couldn't take it. She loved him, but he didn't love her and this was it. She didn't want to be hurt anymore. Akane wiped her tears off her eyes, her bottom lip still quivering, and glanced at her wedding ring. Through all the sorrow, it still sparkled in the light. Akane yanked it off her finger and threw it into her desk drawer, swearing that she would never open that drawer again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Don't worry, I know its a bit sad but keep in mind this is a RaXAka fic! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, I am only using the characters for fan purposes only. This is a fanfic made by a fan, for fans.

**Thanks for all the comments so far guys, I really appreciate them!**

**It's Never Too Late**

**Chapter Four**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One and a half years later...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akane Tendo sat in one of her advanced college classes. She was writing as fast as possible, trying to get down everything the professor said. Akane had wanted to go to a different city for college, but due to the money again: she couldn't. Her baby had been born, so now she had to take care of her.

**Flashback:**

_"Akane, push!" shouted Hikaru at her in the delivery room. "C'mon!"_

"I- I - I can't..." Akane gasped, filled with pain.

_"Yes, yes you can!" Sakura said firmly. "Push!"_

The doctor had been nagging her to push as well and Akane was starting to become frustrated. She bit back her tears and pushed as hard as she could with all the energy she had. Then, Akane heard a baby crying.

_"Congradulations," the doctor said. "You have yourself a little baby girl."_

"Wh-what?" Akane said and looked over at the girl, when she saw that beautiful baby's face... she'd forgotten all the pain that she endured. The baby was so beautiful... Akane noticed her eyes open very slightly and Akane saw... bright blue eyes. The most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen in her life. They were just like... Ranma's.

_Akane collapsed back onto the bed, exhausted. She tried to push away any thoughts because they would just make her upset. But she couldn't help it._

_Ranma... Akane thought. You... you weren't even here to see... you first baby. You weren't here for me... Akane tried to choke back her tears, but they spilled down her face anyway._

_"Akane?!" Hikaru shouted. "Are you hurt? Whats wrong?"_

"Hm? Nothing Hikaru... my... my husband he wasn't... he wasn't here..."

"Oh..." Sakura whispered, sympethetically.

_Hikaru wasn't quite so calm. "You know what? This stupid husband of yours must be quite the asshole. You don't need him, Akane. There are so many more guys out there..."_

Akane had been trying to convince herself that, too, but... she couldn't. Even if she filed a divorce, she could never love another man. But Ranma could definitaly move on... he prooved it with Shampoo. Kasumi told her that Shampoo didn't come back to Nerima and Ukyo was extrememly upset. Obviously Shampoo had gotten to him first.

_"Yeah..." was all Akane could whisper._

_A few minutes passed by and a few nurses returned with a little baby girl wrapped in a bright pink blanket. Akane's heart fluttered at the sight. They handed the child over to her._

_"Well, congradulations, Akane!" a nurse smiled. She got out a form and a pen. "You're baby weighed 7 pounds, 5 ounces. Okay, what do you want to name her?"_

Akane knew the name she wanted, she had been loving that name since she was a child. "Kaori. I would like to name her Kaori."

"What a lovely name! And what is your full name, Akane?"

"Akane Tendo."

"Mmhmm... and what is the name of the father?"

_Akane's heart throbbed in pain. "The father is... Ranma... Ranma Saotome."_

**End Flashback**

"Akane!" the professor shouted, breaking Akane's memory. "Pay attention, unless you would like to leave this class!"

"Oh, sorry! Gomen nasai!" Akane stuttered. She needed to complete college and get a decant job, she couldn't stay at the hotel her whole life. The waitress job was also a real pain. They only hired her due to her body and looks. So many more men would come in and eat just because she was there. Alot of them would even try to grope her as she made her way to their table. Of course, Akane silenced them with a punch.

After her classes had ended at 3:00, Akane made her way back home. Thanks to Hikaru and Sakura, she didn't have to worry about a babysitter. They loved her little girl so much that whenver she had school or work, they would take turns watching her. They really were great friends.

Akane jingled her room keys as she unlocked her door and sat back down on one of her fine leather sofas. She pressed the message button on the phone, checking to see if anyone had left a message.

"You have no messages," the voice beeped on the aswering machine. Akane sighed.

Akane walked over to the refrigerator for a snack when she heard a knock on her door. Akane hopened it and there was Hikaru, cradling her little Kaori.

"She's asleep." Hikaru laughed. "She pulled my hair for hours and then just fell asleep on my lap."

Akane laughed right back and picked up her daughter, cradling her gently in her arms. "Thank you so much, Hikaru... I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Well... um..." Hikaru fiddled with his fingers. "There is one way you can repay me."

"Hm? How is that?"

"There's a new restaurant in town, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"

Akane gulped. Hikaru had been asking her that alot lately, but he didn't get her "i'm busy" hints. She decided to tell him straight up.

"Hikaru... you're a really nice guy... but... I don't think I can go out with you. I'm sorry..."

"Akane," Hikaru said seductivly and wrapped his hands around her waist. "I really like you, and I think you like me, too. So c'mon..."

Akane tried to relase his grasp, casually. She didn't want to hurt his feelings... not after everything he'd done for her.

"I do like you. But only as a friend ... I'm still... married, remember?"

"So it's him, eh?" he grumbled. "I swear when I see him... I'm going to..."

Akane laughed, trying to break the tension. "Dont' worry, I don't think you'll see him..." even through the laughter, Akane felt slight pain at her words and she flinched.

Hikaru noitced this. "See how much pain he's causing you, Akane? He said he would be back about two years ago. It makes me think, did he just screw you and leave?"

Akane gasped at his harsh words. "What?! NO HE DID NOT! I... I would never let a man violate me like that!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. Anyway I've gotta go. My job is calling me, too." he said, not letting go his anger at Akane.

"Hikaru..." Akane said, kindly. "Thanks, again..."

Hiakaru couldn't help but melt at Akane's smile. She had that kind of effect on men. "Your welcome..." he smiled back and walked away.

Kaori tossed and turned in Akane's arms and Akane smiled down at her little girl. She had some hair on top of her head, and she noticed it was a dark navy blue, just like her own. Her nose and mouth were the same as Akane's too. Just those blue eyes...

Akane shook her head from thought and walked over to the crib that she bought her daughter and layed her down in it. The crib was pure whie with a very soft pale pink blanket that had ruffles down the side. There were a dozen stuffed animals draped everywhere for her little angel to play with and her closet was filled to the max with baby clothes, due to the baby shower she had. Everyone that lived in the hotel or in the area, were pretty much filthy rich.

Akane kissed her baby on the top of her forehead and glanced at the time. 4:23 it said. Akane had mastered cooking a few recipes and she was very proud of herself. She wasn't a violent kitchen-wrecker anymore! She walked over to the counter, grabbed herself some things and began to prepare her dinner. Akane's shift didn't start until nine that night, so she was able to make a huge dinner complete with rice balls, meat buns, shrimp shumai and salad. She decided to go down to the cafeteria and offer Hikaru and Sakura some food. The cafeteria food wasn't great, anyway. She put her food in tuppaware and picked up her daughter and walked downstairs.

She opened the double cafeteria doors and noticed Hikaru and Sakura almost instantly. She waved over at them and pulled up a chair at the tabel along with a few of their other friends.

"I brought you guys some dinner," she said to her two friends and they said their thanks. Everyone dug into their food and marveled at Akane's cooking expertise.

"Wow, Akane!" Sakura said. "You're a great cook. This is declicious!"

"Yfefs, tfodally dflecious!" Hikaru said with his mouth open. Akane grimaced at him, but laughed anyway.

"You're welcome, guys. I'm glad you liked it." she reached into the tuppaware container and got out a piece of shrimp shumai and handed it to her daughter. She was starting to grow teeth, so she needed some harder foods.

"You know," Akane laughed, deciding to share a story with her friends. "I wasn't always a good cook... my food at one point was actually..." she blushed. "Poisionus."

Hikaru spat his food. "What?" he laughed. "Tell me! When?"

Akane shook her head in laughter. "Well, when I was a teenager and I still lived..." she coughed. "With my family, everyone was horrifyingly afraid to taste my cooking. Everyone would run away from it!"

Sakura laughed as well. "I would've never guessed, Akane!"

She smiled. "If you guys would tell anyone down at the Tendo dojo, I bet they wouldn't believe my cooking was good!"

Sakura smiled and picked up another meat bun. "Akane, you've never mentioned much about your family or friends before. Do tell."

Akane hesitatnly began to speak. "I have three sisters and a father. My mother died while I was still young."

"I'm sorry." Sakura said, sadly.

"Friends... I'm afraid I don't have very many except for two of my classmates. Yuka and Sayuri."

"Wow," Hikaru said after polishing off half the tuppaware container. "I would've thought you had dozens of friends,"

"I thought so, too..." Akane sighed, sadly.

Sakura and Hikaru looked at eachother in concern, but decided to keep their mouthes closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day went by as usual. Akane went to college and had to face many boys asking her out before school. She got an A on her assignment and that made Akane's day. When college was finished, Akane walked home. She wouldn't have much time to herself that night, she was working a late shift at work. When Akane got back, Hikaru dropped Kaori off and went off to his work. The day was completely normal.

When Hikaru left her room, she decided to call Kasumi and check up. She wasn't able to call her yesterday. Akane dialed in her home phone number and Kasumi picked up.

"Hello, Tendo household." she said.

"Hi, there, Kasumi. How are you?"

"Oh, Akane! Hello! I'm fine, how are you and Kaori?"

"Pretty good," Akane smiled into the phone. She really did miss her sister.

"Akane, why don't you come and visit? I really want to see my new niece."

Akane bit her lip. "Why don't... you come over here Kasumi?"

"But father would like to see her, too."

"I... I'm not sure..."

"Think about it, okay?"

"Okay, Kasumi. I will. Anyway, I have to go... I'm starving and my shift starts soon."

"I miss cooking dinner for you. Please, please think about coming back alright? I miss you."

"I miss you too. Bye."

"Bye, Akane."

Beep.

Akane hung up the phone and her stomach growled. She'd need to eat something before work. Akane made a small dinner, she wouldn't have much time to eat. She fixed herself some noodles and rice, plus she microwaved some of her meart buns from yesterday. She was running late, so she had to move quick. Akane ate at the dinner table with her daughter as company. Even as young as she was, her daughter was very smart and adorable. Akane loved having her comapny. She fed Kaori some Peaches and Cream Baby Gerber food and then gave her to Sakura to take care of her. Sakura wouldn't be able to watch her all night, Akane had a night shift, so Hikaru decided to chip in and allow Kaori to sleep-over at his room. He was very excited about it.

Akane grabbed her slightly skimpy uniform and ran out the door. The uniform that she had to wear contained of a short black skirt which reached mid-theigh and a red tank top which almost revealed her belly-button but, it was the longest uniform in the business. Even after Akane's protests, they wouldn't allow anything else so she was stuck with it. When Akane arrived at the place, she slipped it on and took a deep breath. Her shift would be a long one, it was until one in the morning. Akane would have to deal with it for now.

Akane began serving food and taking compliments from men when at about 7:30, her manager gave her a set of black heels to wear. "These are classy and sexy, they're a new part of the uniform. Go put them on," she said. Akane couldn't argue, so she slipped them on and continued her job, serving food to crusty men who stared at her behind.

After working for hours, Akane was pooped when she had to walk home. It was about one in the morning and she was so tierd that she didn't even bother taking off the stupid uniform. That, however, was a big mistake. When Akane was about half way back to the hotel, she heard some whisperes coming from behind her.

"Hey, there pretty lady..." one whispered seductivly.

"C'mon and play with us!" the other laughed, obviously drunk.

Akane turned around. "Stay away from me, I know martial arts!" she shouted.

"And so do we," they laughed and Akane ran as fast as she could with heels on. _Damn these stupid heels! _Akane thought.

"C'mon, don't be like that!" the dark-haired man said. They boys looked young, about twenty (her age). She could've sworn she'd seen them at school sometime, too.

"I said, stay away from me!" she screamed, through huffing and puffing. Akane's legs ached, begging her to stop. She was exhausted, but she continued to run.

"Keep running, we can catch up!" they laughed, sipping on their beer once again.

Akane ran through a dark ally, where she thought she could loose them. Little did she know that there was a dead end. _Shit,_ hissed Akane's mind._ Shit, shit, shit!_

"Well, well, well..." the dark haired man said, breaking his empty beer bottle on the wall. "Don't you look delicious?" he walked over to her and Akane began trying to punch him in self defense. The man blocked every one of her attacks and grabbed her wrists, pinning them behind her. "Ta-da..." he whispered in her ear.

She tried not to cry. _I have to be brave, that's the only way I can get out of here!_ Akane's mind screamed. She knew what to do next.

"Help!" she shouted as loud as her dry throat could muster. It was barley audible to her own ears. "Help!" her raspy throat tried again when the blonde-haired man slapped his hand over her mouth and got out duct tape.

"Now," he read her name tag. "Akane..." he whispered and reached for her top when Akane saw someone jump from the top wall of the ally. It was so dark that Akane couldn't see the face of the man. The man released the dark-haired man's grasp on her wrists and beat him up with such swift grace that Akane could barely see. Then, he did the same with the blonde-haired man and with the others. That one single man was able to take on about five men by himself. Those other men were very skilled martial artists, too. Akane marveled at the sight.

"Thank... thank you," she whispered to her savior. _**  
**_  
The man walked over into the light and Akane could see his face more clearly. His eyes were closed, like he was trying to contain his anger. Akane recognized him, but she couldn't put her finger on who it was, yet.

"Still as uncute as ever, eh, Akane?" he said, opening his beautiful blue eyes. "What the hell are you doing walking around a dark alley like that?! It's one in the morning!" he shouted at her, shaking her by the shoulders. Akane looked up at him, marveling at the sight. She looked at him and noticed the same pigtail, the same white chinease shirt, and the same beautiful blue eyes.

"Do you know you could've gotten... that you could've-"

Ranma was cut off by Akane's whisper "Ran... Ranma?" she whispered, her voice still hoarse. She reached up to touch his face and before she knew it, she'd collapsed onto the asphalt beneath her.

Then everything went blank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Guess whoe's baaaaaaaaaackkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk? I know it's a little cliffy right there, but I needed to have that. I, myself was missing our little Ranma! Anyway, expect more soon... I know this chapter was a bit on the short side, but I wanted that cliffy there! Expect the next one soon.

- Kaywi


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2! I am using the characters for fan purposes only. This fanfic is made by a fan, for fans.**

**Just a little note: I listened to the song "Someday" by Nickelback quite a bit while I was writing this chapter. It really fits Ranma and Akane, so if you'd like... check it out. **

**It's Never Too Late**

**Chapter Five**

Ranma Saotome sat on the leather seats of Akane's hotel room. Akane had fainted last night at one am when she saw him and he was worried about her. He carried her back to the apartment, dug the keys out of her purse and unlocked the door, letting her in. He put her gently on the bed. Ranma stared at her from head to toe, looking at how much she'd changed and how much she'd stayed the same. Akane still had the same short hair, it was a bit longer, but still considered short. She had grown much taller, but she was still quite the same.

Ranma glanced at the outfit she was wearing, and damn it he did not approve. _What the hell is she wearing something like this for? _He could almost see her panties, her skirt was so short.

But, all in all... he really missed his little baka. Badly. So many things had happened on his trip... so many problems... he wasn't able to come back as promised. When he got back, he went to the Tendo house and realized Akane wasn't there. The family claimed they didn't see her, but later Kasumi pulled him aside and told him exactly where she was. Ranma was on his way over to the hotel when he saw Akane running down the street, away from a few guys. Ranma gritted his teeth. If he hadn't been there... God knows what could've happened...

Akane's eyes fluttered open slowly and Ranma swallowed, waiting for her to speak.

"R-Ranma... it really is you..." she whispered, trying to hold back the tears and pain. She looked at him and realized he'd grown, too. He was much more taller, more muscular and his voice was deeper. When Akane was finished being in a daze, her anger built back up.

She sat up, so quickly that her head spun. She took a few seconds to recover and then she jumped up from the bed. "Get out of my room," she shouted at him, pointing a finger at the door. "Get the _HELL_ out of my room!"

Ranma blinked at her, his own anger building up. "I've been gone for two years and that's all you can say to me?" he walked over to her and pulled her down next to him on the sofa, his eyes as icy as his glares.

She pushed him away, sending a few punches flying. She tried to keep her cool, but her emotions went crazy and she burst out in tears. He wrapped his hands around her wrists, so that she was unable to hit him anymore. He grabbed her closer to him and embraced her warmly.

"I missed you so much," he whispered against her hair. Akane's eyes widened, but she kicked and squirmed away from his embrace. "Stay away from me!" she cried. "I hate you! I hate you s-so m-much..." she whimpered through the tears.

He tightened his hold on the embrace and then turned to look at her. "What the hell, Akane? I didn't do anything to you...?"

"How c-can yo-you say that?!" she screamed, loud enough for the whole hotel to hear. "Y-yo-you lied t-to me, you ch-cheated on m-me and you l-left me all alone!" Her words were hard to make out, due to the tears.

"What?!" shouted Ranma, not believing his ears. "Akane, I can explain-"

"E-explain P-p-chan, Ranma!" she cried, finally getting out of his embrace his embrace and standing up. She pointed a shaking finger at him. "R-ryoga's p-p-chan!"

Ranma's eyes went blank. He swallowed. "You found... you found out?"

She fell to the ground, her face wet with tears. "H-how c-could y-you?! And th-then... Sh-shampoo!"

"Akane... P-chan... the code ... I.. Shampoo? What?!"

"Y-you ch-cheated on me! Th-that's why you didn't come back!" she yelled, throwing a glass cup at him. Ranma dodged it, easily and stared at her with disbelief. She thought he cheated on her? Thats why he was gone so long? She didn't know anything! She didn't know any of the pain he endured!

"Akane," Ranma shouted. "I did NOT cheat on you!" He stood up and crouched to where she was sitting on the floor. "How could I cheat on you?"

Akane gasped in tears and began pounding her fists on his lap, letting out all her pain.

"Akane, the reason I've been gone for so long is because..." Ranma was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door.

"Akane, I'm back!" Hikaru shouted. "Akane?"

Ranma squinted his eyes with confusion. Who was that guy? Akane was still on the floor, covering her eyes, sobbing with tears. Ranma walked over to the door and answered it.

"Hey, Akane... I..." Hikaru began until he saw it was Ranma at the door, not Akane. "Umm... hello...?" Hikaru said, carrying the sleeping Kaori in his arms.

Akane stood up, her eyes still red with tears and she wobbled over to the door, taking Kaori from Hikaru's arms.

"She actually ate alot today, Akane." Hikaru smiled at her, completely ignoring Ranma. "What's wrong?" he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. He hated seeing the girl cry.

"Akane... tell me..." he soothed.

Something in Ranma snapped when he saw Hikaru put his hand on her shoulder. Ranma slapped his hand away. "Okay, who the hell are you?"

"I'm Hikaru," he glared. "Who are you?"

Both men were interrupted by Kaori's crying. "Ssh..." Akane whispered. "Mommy's here... shh..."

_MOMMY?! _Ranma's mind screamed. He watched Hikaru rush over to the baby and begin to sooth her as well. Ranma glanced down at Akane's hand and noticed... no wedding ring.

"What the HELL?!" Ranma screamed, pushing Hikaru away from her. He turned to face Akane, his eyes red with anger. "How could you?!" he screamed at her. "You say I cheated... you... you..." he paused, then turned to face Hikaru. "YOU," he glared at him and jumped over to face him in one swift move. He punched the boy across the face and then lifted him up by his shirt. "How dare you fucking touch her! Do you know who you're dealing with?! DO you?! I'm Ranma, her husband!"

"Oh, so YOU'RE Ranma, eh?! The guy who she spent months crying over?!" Hikaru shouted back, trying to send a punch himself. "You don't deserve Akane!"

Ranma's eyes brimmed with tears, he was ready to kill Hikaru when he heard Akane scream.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Akane shouted, standing in between Ranma and Hikaru. She pushed against Ranma's chest in anger. "Look at this baby, LOOK AT HER!" she shouted. Akane lifted the baby higher so Ranma could see her. "Look into her eyes and tell me who the father is."

Ranma glared at Akane and looked down at the little girl. His looked at the girl, but found no answer. Sure, she resembled Akane quite a bit. She had the same color of hair, same nose and lips.

But, when the little girl opened her eyes his anger melted instantly. The little girl had crystal clear blue eyes. They were the exact same color as his own.

Ranma stepped back in shock. "B-but... Akane... w-we..."

"Get out, just leave!" she shouted, tears spilling down her face. "You've caused me so much pain, I don't need you anymore! LEAVE!"

Ranma's eyes widened and glanced at Akane, then at his little girl, then at Hikaru's swollen face. Regret and pain filled his mind and he turned to walk out the door. He shut the door, but continued to hear Akane's muffled tears and Hikaru's soothing words. He felt sick.

_This isn't over yet... _Ranma vowed as he walked out the door.

Hikaru stood by Akane, who was on the floor doubled over in sobs. It pained him to see her like this. Akane was one of the brightest, sweetest girls he'd ever met in his life. Hikaru didn't have a family of his own, at least he didn't consider them family. Hikaru had run away from home when he was sixteen years old to live in this hotel, which his uncle owned. Hikaru had grown to love the hotel like his own home and he knew it like the back of his hand.

"Akane, please stop crying..." he whispered. "He's a jerk... you don't need him. He's gone."

Akane hiccuped, but didn't answer. Her gasps began to die down a bit.

"Akane, I swear... if I see that... that... animal's face around here again... I swear I'll... I'm gonna-"

Akane reached out at touched Hikaru's hand. "S-stop..." she said. "Its... its okay... I'm late for school..." she whispered, her eyes still showing sadness.

"Akane, you can't go to school like this!"

"I- I have to hand in an assignment... I have to go..." she mumbled. Akane stood up slowly, wobbled a bit and walked into the kitchen. She opened up the freezer and took out some ice for Hikaru's left cheek. "Here, I'm sorry... this is all my fault." she whispered, beginning to cry again.

Hikaru put two hands up, gesturing that she should stop crying. "It's not your fault. Stop it. Don't blame everything on yourself..." he took the ice and placed it on his burning cheek. The ice cooled it instantly.

"Thank you, Hikaru... for watching Kaori... for... for everything..." Hikaru nodded his "no problem" and Akane picked up Kaori and walked out the door, heading for the main lobby where she could find Sakura.

"Good morning, Akane!" Sakura greeted her instantly. "Whats wrong?" her green eyes squinted with concern.

"Mmm, nothing." she whispered and handed Kaori over to her. Akane tried to hide her sadness, not wanting to hurt Sakura the way she hurt Hikaru. She knew how much Sakura worried... "Thanks for the concern." Akane smiled at her. Then she remebered something.

"Um, Sakura..." Akane began, reaching for her purse and getting her wallet out.

"Stop it, Akane. We've been through this."

"But, Sakura... you've been watching Kaori for so long! I won't feel right if I didn't pay you..."

"I said no, Akane. I love watching her. She is adorable, just like her mother." she smiled.

"Sakura... thanks..." Akane whispered and hugged her gently. "Well, I'm off... I have a big assignment that needs to be handed in today."

"Ouch, good luck."

"Thanks, bye-bye!" Akane said, before walking out the door, plastering a fake smile on her face. She waved good-bye. However, the second she walked out the hotel, the sobs began again.

Sakura bounced Kaori in her lap. The girl resembled Akane so much. Sakura really liked Akane, it seemed that Akane reminded her of her own family. Sakura had to come from Sendai all the way to Nerima due to college. She missed her family dearly, even though she really liked it here. Sakura had twin sisters that were younger than her. She missed them more than anything in the world. Her sisters were going to be thirteen now and they called her at the hotel every day so they could gossip or just chat. Sakura smiled. Akane reminded her of her younger sisters. They had the same colorful personality.

"Hey, Sakura... bad morning." Hikaru said, walking down the white marble stairs. The ice he pressed on his cheek began to slightly melt, sending drips of water running down his neck.

"I believe you're supposed to say good morning." Sakura laughed, handing a little stuffed bear over to Kaori. Kaori shoved the hand of the bear into her mouth.

"But it isn't a good morning." he groaned. "Didn't you see Akane?"

Sakura frowned. "Yeah, she didn't tell me what was wrong..."

"Well, guess who decided to drop in after two years?"

"Oh, God..." she gasped. "Don't tell me that guy was her husband?"

"Yep, Ranma Saotome."

"Oh, man. Oh, man. Oh, man... What happened to your cheek?"

"Mmm... well, he thought... Kaori belonged to me and he..." Hikaru laughed.

Sakura folded her arms across her chest. "Well, for a man who cheated on her he certainly is jealous."

"Yeah, well I hope he never shows his face in this place again or I swear I'm gonna..." he clenched his fists.

"Yeah," Sakura said. She knew it wasn't the right time, but she needed to ask. She had been trying for weeks. "I was wondering... there's this new restaurant in town and..." she bit her lip. "I was wondering if you... if you wanted..."

"Sakura," Hikaru said, calmly. "I... uh... Akane needs me... and um..."

"Oh, well... I thought that you might want..."

"Sorry," he paused. "Um... well I've got to go, my boss is going to kill me if I don't get to work today. I spend hours at that damn factory and he sill pays me minimum wage. Anyway, good-bye."

"Bye," Sakura said, never glancing back up at him. She knew the answer to the date would be no. Even if Akane wasn't hurting, it would still be no. Deep down, she knew Hikaru had strong feelings for Akane. As much as Sakura liked Akane, she still felt a hint of jealousy.

Sakura ruffled Kaori's hair. She giggled happily and Sakura couldn't help but smile. _Maybe someday..._ she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

School had definitely distracted Akane. It had been a long day and she felt time drag by slower than usual. Akane was studying to become a nurse. Aside from the dojo, which she and Ranma were supposed to teach at, she wanted to have another job. Something academic, which would make something of her life.

Akane slugged down the sidewalk which lead back to the hotel. The hotel was only a few blocks away from the school. So many questions ran through her mind.

_Why is he back? _Akane had finally almost gotten over him, but the second she saw him... it felt as if time stopped. _Why?! _A tear dribbled down her cheek. _And the worst part is..._

_I still love him! _Akane wanted to punch herself. _I'm such an idiot! How did I let myself become so weak like this...?_

Akane walked through the hotel doors and quickly ran up into her room. She unlocked the door and grabbed her gi. She needed a warm up. Akane wouldn't be able to get into the near by Kenshin dojo because her time was only between 9:30-12:00. Akane decided to practice behind the hotel, in the small field. She needed to release some energy. Akane locked her door and ran outside as fast as she could before she blew her cover.

"Ayyyyaahhh!!" Akane screamed, sending a kick flying into mid air. The field was quite large and it had many sturdy trees. Akane could practice on them. Also, Akane noticed that outside the hotel was a big pile of cinder blocks, like the ones Akane used to practice on. She would definitely use those, too.

Akane punched the tree. _This is for P-chan!_ Her eyes brimmed with tears yet again. She sent another punch flying, her knuckles beginning to hurt. _This is for leaving me for two years!_

She eyed a big rock that was almost as tall as her in the corner of the field. She ran over to it and punched it. _This is for cheating on me! _Akane yelped in pain and 0grabbed her fist, rubbing it from the pain.

Akane went over to the cinder blocks. She stacked a tall pile. _And this..._Akane got her hand ready. _Is for all the pain you caused me! _her mind screamed. Akane sliced her hand down the cinder blocks and she broke them, sending pieces flying everywhere. Akane gasped, huffing and puffing both from the exercise and the tears.

Suddenly, Akane heard a voice come from behind her.

"Wow, Akane... you've improved."

She whipped her head around and saw a familiar martial artist with a pigtail. He was wearing the same white Chinese shirt that he was wearing that morning. However, in his hands he was carrying a tray filled with food. Akane hadn't eaten anything all day, her mouth watered at the smell.

"What are you doing here?" Akane said with an icy glare. Her eyes were too dry to shed anymore tears. Pure anger was all that she could muster, now.

"Akane..." Ranma said, walking forward with the tray. "Here,"

"I don't want ANYTHING from you!" she shouted, sending a kick towards the tray. Ranma caught her foot and raised the tray with only three fingers.

"Listen to me, for one second... okay?"

Akane swallowed. Perhaps she did have some tears left. She bit them back, trying not to unleash them.

"I know you're upset... but please... just... talk to me okay?"

"Ranma," his name felt bittersweet on her lips. "There's nothing more to say. Just... just leave." she closed her eyes in both frustration and pain.

"Akane," Ranma said, gritting his teeth. "You want to give up on us, don't you? Well I won't!"

Akane's eyes widened. "When was there ever an "us"?!"" she shouted, surprised by her response.

Ranma took a deep breath, trying not to lash out on her again. She was so stubborn. _Some things never change..._

"Okay, Akane. I'm going to invite you to dinner." he began, calmly. "If you have any ounce of hope left in your heart, you'll come. We need to talk."

"B-b-but..."

"Here's the address." he flicked a piece of paper at her. "Nine o'clock, okay, tomboy?"

Akane licked her lips. She'd have to miss her job. "Ranma... I.. I don't..."

"Good-bye, Akane." he said and walked away, leaving the tray of food on the floor next to her. Akane fell to the ground and stayed there for several minutes, in a daze. She grabbed the piece of paper on the floor with the address on it. It said to meet him at the Ikebana Restaurant. The restaurant was right across the street from her work. Akane took a deep breath and tried to listen to her heart, even though her mind told her never to talk to him or think about him again.

But she just couldn't.

She glanced around, trying to calm herself down when the tray filled with food caught her eye. It had vegetable stir fry, sushi and rice balls on it.

It sure did look good...

Ranma walked into the hotel. He wanted to get a room here, too because he promised Kasumi he would not return until he brought Akane back with him. Even without the promise, he was determined to let Akane hear him out.

A short blonde girl was at the register. "Hello, welcome." she said with a cheery smile until she took a good look at him.

Ranma ignored the way her face fell. "Hey, I'd like a room here." he said.

"I... I don't..." Sakura began. Then it hit her. _If Akane makes up with Ranma, Hikaru... he would... he would have to give up on her. _She swallowed. _Plus, it's never right to ignore the customer... even if he has personal issues with you..._

"Alright," she said and she took some information and handed him a room key. "Room 37" it said.

"Thanks," he said with a nod and walked away from her, twirling the keychain around with his finger as he made his way to his room.

Sakura sighed and looked down at her hands. _I hope I didn't do the wrong thing._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ranma walked into his hotel room. The room was furnished very nicely. Kasumi and Nabiki had thrown in some money so he could pay for the place. He knew Nabiki would blackmail him into paying double the price, but he didn't care.

Ranma walked towards the window and looked out of it. It had a perfect view of the back of the hotel, the exact place where Akane was practicing. Ranma looked around for her, but he couldn't see her. "Maybe she went inside..." he mumbled to himself. Then, something caught his eye on the ground.

The tray of food he'd left was empty. Ranma smiled to himself and whistled a tune as he made his way into the bathroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Okay, I'm getting back pretty quick, huh? Well I'm really eager to get this out... I've got SO many ideas! Plus, I've got hours and hours of free time. -.- Thank you for all the nice reviews, I really appreciate them. Also, I hope I answered some of your questions and I tried to let Sakura and Hikaru's personality and background out a little more. Also, you'll find out alot more about Ranma's trip and other secrets in the next chapter...**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ARUGH! I am SO sorry, everyone. I had an extreme writer's block and school really made me busy. But, I am determined to finish this fanfic, which I promise you all! I think the story's bound to end pretty soon, anyway.

Again, SORRY to everyone who was waiting…

**It's Never Too Late**

**Fanfiction by: Kaywi**

**Chapter Six**

Akane tossed and turned in her sleep, shaking uncontrollably. Kaori slept soundlessly, which was surprising due to Akane's nightmare.

"N-n…" Akane whispered. "Ranma, don't leave me…" Tears shot down her cheeks. "I l…"

"No! Stop!" She shouted, this time much louder. "Get your hands off of him! Don't take him away from me! **NO**!" Akane gasped as her body sat up rapidly.

Her heart pounded and Akane quickly glanced at her daughter. She let out a sigh of relief and collapsed back on her bed. The time read 3:21 AM. She'd now woken up over four times in the same night.

"Damn it…" she whispered. She'd been doing so well, too. It had been a year since her last nightmare. And now he was back and it was as if she was back to square one.

Akane closed her eyes for ten minutes, attempting to sleep. She tried every position possible, but none successful. She then gave up and allowed her thoughts to take over.

Ranma. The only person who could make her feel this way. The only one who she had **truly** fallen for. Sure, she had had a crush on doctor Tofu, but it was indeed merely a crush. After Ranma had walked into her life, everything absolutely… changed.

Akane had dreams since she was a child about being a princess. With a handsome prince who would sweep her off her feet and love her more than anyone else. Of course, Akane didn't wish to be a princess anymore, but she still wanted a happy ending.

A happy ending she thought she'd achieved.

_Flashback_

_"Do you, Akane Tendo, take Ranma Saotome as your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_"I…"  
The entire crowed looked at Akane anxiously. The audience only consisted of the Saotome's and the Tendos. There was absolutely no one to interrupt this time. _

_Akane swallowed and glanced over her soon-to-be husband. He was looking at her too, twiddling his thumbs in a childish way. _

_"I… I do…" Akane said, her face on fire._

_Nodoka Saotome began to cry along with Kasumi. was already in hysterics. _

_The priest smiled. "And you, Ranma… do you take Akane as your lawfully wedded bride?"_

_  
It was now Ranma's turn to hesitate. He blushed and twiddled his thumbs more rapidly. "I.. um… uh…" he began. Akane bit her lip, wondering if he would make a scene._

_Ranma let a breath escape his lips and clenched his fists. This wasn't a way for a man to react! "I do!" he said, a little too rapidly._

_The priest smiled again. "You may now… kiss the bride." _

_Both Ranma and Akane froze. K-kiss? They both thought. Nabiki laughed loudly and snapped about a dozen pictures. Genma looked like he was about to jump onto Ranma and force his lips on Akane's. _

"_Uh..." Ranma whispered, so quietly that only Akane could hear. "So… um…"_

_  
Akane's anger began to build up. Was he that afraid to kiss her? _

"_Don't get mad," he whispered and leaned down a little. The whole crowd stepped forward to get a better look. Akane's face reddened._

_Akane looked up at Ranma, her heart beating rapidly. Why was she nervous? She'd dreamed about this dozens of times. Akane watched as Ranma's eyes closed, hesitantly. She followed suit and he brushed her lips very softly, it was barley even qualified as a kiss. It only lasted a split second, and then the crowd cheered._

_Akane and Ranma jumped away from each other, as if they were kissing a frog. The crowd ran over to the newlyweds and began chattering and laughing._

_Akane, on the other hand, was completely in a daze. She turned away from the crowd and placed her fingers on her lips. She had never felt something so wonderful before._

_"Akane," Nabiki said, looking at her. "What're you doing?"_

_  
"Hm?" she replied, quickly removing her fingers. "N-nothing! There was just something… in my eyes!"_

_Flashback_

Akane sighed as she clicked on her desk lamp light. Her heart continued to pound in her chest as she reached into the top drawer. There, inside it, was the wedding ring she'd vowed never to look at again. Next to it was the note Ranma had given her the night before.

_Meet me at Leblanche Restaurant at 6:00, Akane._

_I'll be waiting… Ranma _it said in his messy handwriting. She looked at the wedding ring; so pretty in the bright light. The little diamond reflected dozens of little beams onto her hand.

Akane didn't know what to do. Her heart told her that she was still in love with Ranma, even through all the pain. Her mind told her not to go and meet him and to just dump him. He'd caused her too much trouble.

Akane's thoughts were interrupted by Kaori's cry. Her daughter had woken up. She placed the ring and note on her coffee table and walked over to her daughter's Pooh Bear crib.

"Shh…" Akane said, soothingly. She rubbed the baby's slightly fuzzy head. "It's okay, darling…" Akane lifted the baby and she instantly stopped crying, rubbing her head into Akane's shoulder. Akane rocked her for a few moments and realized just how beautiful the girl was. She had Ranma's blue eyes and Akane's navy-black hair. Her lips were the same as Akane's, perfectly curved. Her nose was just like Ranma's girl form, petit and perfect.

Akane wondered if her daughter would grow up knowing who her father was. She knew exactly how hard it was living with only one parent for the majority of her life, she'd experienced that. Akane definitely didn't want the same to happen to her daughter.

The baby fell into a deep sleep while in Akane's arms. Akane smiled warmly at the child and placed her back in the crib, safely.

Kaori quickly fell into a deep slumber. Akane, however, was not so lucky. She attempted to sleep for a few more hours (she didn't have college today) but all was useless. At 5:30 am Akane gave up, disgruntled and dissatisfied.

The blue-haired girl tip-toed across the room, hoping not to wake Kaori. Akane decided to get something to eat. Food always made her feel better. Akane racked her mind for options and quickly came to a choice.

Chocolate.

Akane opened the refrigerator and, to her dismay, found nothing including the cocoa substance. The cafeteria was located right down the stairs. Akane glanced at her daughter, sound asleep in her crib and decided to sprint downstairs, grab a large double-chocolate cookie and run back upstairs.

Akane opened the door very softly, hoping not to make a single sound. She walked across the hall and turned the corner, about to step on the first stair. Little did Akane know that one of the neighbor's little boys left their toy fire truck on the top stair. Akane stepped on the fire truck and, to her dismay, fell and tumbled all the way down the stairs.

Akane moaned but quickly bit her lip, hoping she didn't wake anyone. That sure would add another problem to her life. She quickly scrambled to her feet but stopped in her tracks when she heard an oddly familiar voice.

"What was that?" a deep-throated male voice whispered loudly. He flung his door open and rushed to the stairs, his mouth wide open at who was at the bottom.

"Akane?! Are you okay?" Ranma shouted.

"R-Ranma?" Akane said, baffled. What was he doing in the hotel? "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask the same thing."

Akane's cheeks flushed. "No, you idiot! What are you doing in this hotel?" she glared at him. That was the last thing she needed! Akane didn't want to be within a five million meter radius of him. She gritted her teeth at the thought of them both down the same hall.

"I'm staying here… why else?" Ranma held out his hand for Akane to get up from the bottom step. She swatted his hand away.

"Still as violent and clumsy as ever, eh Akane?" he laughed.

Akane glowered at him and felt the urge to swear. She swallowed her words and got up. "How dare you follow me to this hotel!" she whispered, hoping not to wake any neighbors. "You jerk!"

"Hey, hey , hey…" he replied, holding his hands up. "I have every right to stay here as much as you do. Anyway, Akane…"

"No," Akane whispered, her voice shaky. "I don't want to talk to you! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to my room with MY daughter!" Akane huffed and began to walk away. She resisted the urge of tears once again.

"Wait!" Ranma called after her and grabbed her by the arm. Akane attempted to get rid of his hold but he held on tighter. "You're telling me… you left her… alone?!"

Akane bit her lip. Definitely not the brightest of ideas.

"Excuse me?" Akane retorted. "Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do! I have raised MY daughter since she was born, ALONE. "

"She's MY daughter, too!"

"No she is not!" Akane said, on the verge of tears. "How could you… how could you even think about claiming her as yours?"

Ranma gritted his teeth. "Akane, no matter what you say, she's still mine… and… I… I want to see her!" He said quickly.

"What?"

"Yeah… I… I want to see her."

"You think I'm going to let you touch my baby?!" Akane shouted. Ranma looked around, hoping she didn't wake the neighbors.

"Akane…"

"No! You asshole fuck! Here you leave and now you-" Akane screamed even louder. Ranma could've sworn he saw some lights turn on in the room across from them…

"That's it!" Ranma said. He swatted his hand over Akane's mouth and picked her up, bridal style, and whisked her up the stairs as quickly as possible.

"Mmmm!" Akane protested. "Mmmm-mm-m!" she kicked and squirmed but her attempts were useless. Ranma opened Akane's unlocked door and walked into her room. Before he could utter a single word, Akane bit down on his hand.

"Ouch!" he shouted, swatting his hand away from her and placing her on the floor.

"How dare you!" Akane said.

"You were too loud! You almost woke someone up!"

Akane's lip quivered in both anger and sorrow. Akane closed her eyes for a second, trying to maintain her anger. When she opened them, she was about to say something when she realized Ranma wasn't in front of her anymore.

Akane frantically glanced around, looking for the pigtailed boy. Her eyes glanced across the room and finally landed on Kaori's bed. Ranma was standing there, cradling the sleeping Kaori in his arms.

Akane was about to protest when Kaori's eyes flickered wide open. Akane let out a breath, preparing for the tears.

But, to her surprise, Kaori didn't cry. As a matter of fact, she glanced up at Ranma and… smiled.

Akane was in utter shock. Kaori _alway_s cried when she woke up. Always.

Ranma's eyes lightened. "Oh, 'Kane…" he said. "She's… beautiful."

Akane was flabbergasted. Here was Ranma, the man who abandoned her, holding her baby. And now… he was… playing with her.

Kaori giggled as she grabbed onto Ranma's pigtail.

"Hey, watch the hair, kiddo!" he said, feigning injury. Akane swallowed.

Ranma looked like such a father. Akane was surprised because Mr. Saotome was never a good father. He wasn't even qualified to be called a father. And here he was playing with her daughter in such a gentle way. She'd never seen Kaori so happy before.

Akane's gaze softened at Ranma's chuckle. Gosh, she missed that sound.

"What's this?" Ranma said, interrupting Akane's thoughts. He glanced at the coffee table and picked up the ring and note.

Akane's face turned cherry red.

"Akane," Ranma said, his voice softened. "Why… why aren't you wearing the wedding ring?"

"Because…" Akane said, looking down. "You… you weren't faithful to me, Ranma." Her eyes stung with tears.

"Akane," Ranma said firmly. He placed his hand on Akane's chin, forcing her to look at him. "Listen to me. The reason why I've been gone so long is-"

The door swung open. Akane and Ranma's gazes flickered to the door. There stood Hikaru, his mouth wide open, holding one of Kaori's toys. His eyes were glued to both Ranma's hand on Akane's chin and the wedding band in her hand.

"What is THIS?!" he shouted.

A/N: Minor cliffy, sorry. I'll update soon I PROMISE. Plus, sorry the chapter is a bit short X_X


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: *coughcough* Eh… somewhat late update. I had another minor writer's block. Ugh. Anyway, here you go… probably my most action-packed chapter yet. Also, unfortunately the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the story, even though it was a bit short. It was a lot of fun to write, and helped me express my emotions. ^_~ Anyways, expect more from me soon, probably much more romantic and less drama, though! _

**It's Never Too Late**

**Chapter Seven**

"What is THIS?!" Hikaru shouted in the doorway. Akane utterly froze, her eyes shifting to the boy. Ranma just stared coolly, somewhat glaring.

Hikaru whipped the toy that he held in his hand onto the cold, wooden floor. "You fucking bastard. Right now, me and you!" he shouted, holding his hands up in a fighting stance.

"Listen, Hikaru! Please…" Akane began before being interrupted.

"Shut up!" he shouted, his eyes stinging with tears. He turned his face over to her. "Akane… I- I stood by you through it all… and… and you still… you still choose him over me?!"

Akane's mouth went dry, unable to speak. This gave Hikaru a chance to continue. "What did I do wrong? You said it yourself… he cheated on you and left you when you were… pregnant! This asshole who didn't speak to you or even try to contact you in TWO years! And you still chose him over me!"

Tears flooded to Akane's eyes in realization. As much as her heart hated to admit it, he was right.

"And to think that I…" Hikaru began before being cut off by Ranma.

"That's ENOUGH!" he shouted, snapping from anger. He turned to face him, his eyes icy. "Now listen, you-"  
"No, YOU listen, you son-of-a-bitch!" said Hikaru. "I won't let you destroy her again, do you understand me? I won't let you!"

In a split second, chaos erupted. Hikaru charged over to Ranma, ready to punch. However, Ranma had improved his martial arts and was able to grab Hikaru's hand, blocking the blow. He pulled him up by the hand and threw him across the room.

"STOP IT!" Akane shouted. No one listened to the blue-haired girl's cries as the fight ensued. Hikaru, as stubborn as he is, rushed back up to his feet and charged back to the pig-tailed boy. Akane knew that Hikaru was no match for Ranma. So far, it was nothing but child's play. After Ranma repeated his last move and threw Hikaru once again, he was getting ready to launch his final attack. He got ready to strike. Ranma, with all his might, ran to the swollen, barely-standing boy. Akane snapped.

The blue-haired girl ran towards Hikaru and stood in front of him, arms planted across her face in defense mode. Ranma stopped in his tracks, an inch away from hurting Akane.

"Akane," he said, barley above a whisper. The scene was all coming back to him: the Shinnousuke battle.

"Please…." She whispered. "Please stop." Tears spilled down her cheeks as all the sorrow, hatred and pain from all the past years spilled down her cheeks. For the first time in his life Ranma… gave up.

He stared at the girl in disbelief and realized that she was set. She did not want him in her life anymore. His explanation mattered not and it was too late. It was too late.

"I… I understand." He whispered, glancing at the bloody Hikaru and his crying wife before turning and walking out the front door, quietly.

Hikaru stared at Akane, who collapsed onto the cold floor in sobs. Sudden realization hit and he knew that… Akane would never love him.

"Akane…" he whispered and limped over to where she was sitting. "I'm s… I'm sorry…"  
Akane didn't answer him. The pain was too much to bear. "Please… just… just leave me alone." She said, quietly.

Hikaru nodded shakily and wobbled over to the door. He took one more longing glance at what could never be and walked down the stairs. Hikaru bit his tongue, hoping not to allow his emotions to overwhelm him. Whatever happened, he vowed not to cry.

It was still five in the morning in the hotel and everyone was still, miraculously, asleep. Hikaru walked down the hall silently when he heard a soft voice.

"Hikaru?" Sakura said, poking her head out her bedroom door. "Is that you..?" she was clad in simple polka-dotted pajamas and her hair was put up into a ponytail. Her eyes were half-lidded, showing that she'd just woken up from sleep.

She stepped out the door, silently, grabbing her robe and wrapping it around her slender body. "Wanna go outside?" she said after a moment, as if able to read his memory.

"Sure," he said, his voice shaky.

Sakura held onto him, helping him outside the hotel. The weather was somewhat chilly but it was a beautiful starry night. Hikaru and Sakura stood at the edge of one of the hotels' many decorated fountains.

Hikaru glanced away from the blonde girl, his cheek stinging from where he'd been punched. He felt so weak, not being able to hit the other man even once. Hikaru was actually normally an excellent fighter, but in this situation it was like a man fighting a baby.

"What happened to you're face?" Hikaru's faced turned over to Sakura, her eyes soft and gentle. The slight breeze ruffled her beautiful blonde locks.

"Nothing," he grumbled. "Why do you care, anyway?" he spat.

Sakura was hurt by the harsh remark but said nothing of it. His response reeked of heartbreak.

"It's her… isn't it?" she asked, as casually as she could hide.

Hikaru clenched his fists. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He tried once again and forced himself to utter whatever he could. "Yeah," he said dryly. "I tried… but… what… what did I do wrong…?" His voice quivered.

Sakura replied softly, walking over to him. "I… I know what it feels like… to… y'know… be rejected, Hikaru…"  
Hikaru stopped, dead in his tracks as he stared into Sakura's deep green orbs. All this time, he'd been doing the exact same thing to Sakura. Chasing after Akane, even though he knew dead-on that she wasn't interested, and ignoring the one girl who actually liked him. The girl who stood by him, through everything and still liked him even after he'd rejected her for another girl.

The one girl who was standing right next to him, helping him through his own rejection.

"Sakura…" he said, his tone apologetic. Sakura quickly became embarrassed, realizing that she just spilled her true feelings out.

"N-no, Hikaru! It's not that I… I mean it doesn't happen to me or anything, I mean I'm not upset, I can really care less. Wait! I mean I DO care but I just don't…" she sputtered. Hikaru couldn't help but smile and his smile was contagious.

Standing there outside with Sakura, Hikaru realized that for the first time in a long time everything might be... all right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akane sat in the center of her living room, doubled over in tears. She hated her life. She hated herself. She hated everything. Why did all this have to happen? All she wanted was to have a picture-perfect life. Get married, have children, watch them grow…

Akane knew deep in her heart that Kaori was already fond of Ranma. She knew that she could not raise her daughter without a father. Akane felt it while growing up: living without a mother. She wouldn't do the same to her daughter. It just wasn't fair.

_"Listen to me. The reason why I've been gone so long is…"_

Those words haunted Akane. She never did get to hear what Ranma was about to say. All this time, her head was set on believing that he cheated on her and left with Shampoo. The pain in Ranma's eyes… the sheer anguish melted her heart. Akane had a sliver of hope that, perhaps, there was still an explanation.

_"I…I understand…"_

Those were the last words he uttered before leaving. It was just like the Shinnousuke tragedy.

_Who cares? _Her mind told her_. He's already caused you enough trouble. Plus, there was no reason good enough for why he left for two years without a word. _

But, like always, her heart deeply disagreed. _Go find him._ It said. _Find him and find out why he was gone so long! _

Akane knew what to do. She jumped up, grabbed Kaori and ran out the door as fast as possible. She jumped down the stairs and saw Sakura sitting at the front desk. Hikaru was there, too, silent.

"Sakura…" Akane said. "I know this is a horrible time but…"  
Before she could finish, Sakura swooped Kaori up into her arms and placed her on her lap. The baby continued sleeping quietly, snuggling into the girl's chest.

"I… Thank you." She said. She glanced over to Hikaru, who wasn't daring to look at her.

"Hikaru… I… I'm sorry." She said her voice raspy.

He turned and half-smiled at the girl. "That's okay, Akane." His eyes still hinted some sorrow.

Akane turned away, walking out the door, but never once stopping her glance at the poor boy and the kind girl. She knew, deep in her heart, that she could never repay the kindness that they had done for her.

Akane walked out the door onto the cold street, in her old pajamas and slippers. She didn't care how she looked; she just hoped that she'd find the person she was looking for. Akane searched for an hour, around streets, bus stops and corners. She was losing hope, but she was determined to never give up. Akane was about to break down in tears when she spotted a familiar pig-tailed boy sitting at a park bench. The park and bench resembled the same park where he gave her the engagement-ring-pill-box.

Ranma looked up at her, his deep blue eyes borrowing into her soul, but he remained speechless.

Akane stood there, in the cold, as a few raindrops began trickling onto the ground. Akane has a horrible immune system, and clad in her thin short-sleeved t-shirt and boxer pajamas, she was sure that she'd catch a cold. Still, she couldn't care less.

"What are you doing here, Akane?" Ranma said, still not glancing at her. "Please, go home. It's freezing outside."

Akane's eyes widened. "Here I am, looking for you for an hour in the FREEZING RAIN and you shoo me off? Tell me to go home?!"  
Ranma let out a deep breath. "Akane…" he said, turning to look at her. He jumped up from his seat on the bench. "For the past little while, all you wanted from me was to leave. To get out of you're face and leave you alone. What I just didn't understand was why. "

"Ranma…" Akane said, her eyes damp. "You left me for two years without a word. Two whole years. I had to do things by myself that I never thought I'd have to face. I faced baring my first child without you… do you realize… how painful that was?"

Ranma clamped his eyes shut. "I couldn't come back, Akane!" he shouted. "I couldn't risk putting you in danger!"

Akane was taken aback. "What?"

"Saffron." He said, trying to contain his anger. "He wanted revenge, Akane. He came back to Nerima so I had to lure him out so he wouldn't attack you. I had to make sure to make no contact with you so he wouldn't track you down."

Akane went speechless. "But... but… Shampoo…" she said, her eyes blank.

He sprang up and grabbed her by the shoulders. "LISTEN to me, AKANE!" he shouted. "Nothing happened with me and her. After I destroyed Saffron, once and for all, she followed me there. To china. I guess she guessed that I would go to Jusenkyo…"

"Ranma…"

Ranma placed a finger on Akane's lips. "I told her, Akane. I told her to leave me alone, once and for all. I told all of them."

Akane's eyes widened but she didn't speak, urging Ranma to continue.

"Shampoo, of course, was the hardest. She wouldn't leave me alone. Finally, when she got the hint that I was actually serious, she got very angry and she, too, wanted to kill you. I had to clear up a lot of things in the Amazon village before I could return. And then Ukyou…" Ranma sighed.

Akane winced. "Does it really hurt you… to… give her up, Ranma…?"

Ranma glared at her. "No, Akane. It's just… she's one of my best friends… and I'm just not good with handling tears… But, no. Why would you think that?"

Tears dribbled down Akane's cheeks. "Oh, Ranma. I'm so… so sorry." Her voice died down with each word. Akane sneezed, the freezing rain making her teeth chatter.

"Jesus, you're going to catch a cold." Ranma said, taking off his coat and placing it around her shoulders.

"Th-thanks…" Akane squeezed her eyes shut.

Akane gasped in surprise as she felt Ranma wrap his arms around her.

"Akane," he said in her ear. "I never forgot you for a moment. You have no idea how much it killed me to have to stay away from you." He hugged her tighter.

"Ranma!" she sobbed, all her pain finally being released. "I'm so… s-sorry! I… I…"

"It's okay, Akane… I'm sorry, too…" he said gently.

"B-but… it's… it's too late. All the pain… both of us… you must… you must hate me now."

Ranma shook his head violently. "It's never too late!" he said and silenced her with a hot, searing kiss. Akane's nerves went haywire, finally receiving what they'd been longing for for so long.

Ranma smiled and looked down at his wife. "I never told you this before but I love you, Akane… Saotome. With all my heart."

"Oh, Ranma. I love you, too."

And they kissed again, allowing themselves to drown in one another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: *Sigh* and thus ends my fanfic. I hope it satisfied you all, although I think the ending was a bit rushed :$ ^^ It was a bit mushy, but I like it =D Anyways, REVIEWWWWWWWWWW please! Expect more from you're beloved friend Kaywi soon!_


End file.
